Home is where the heart is
by RequiemOwl
Summary: A new girl moves to the Mushroom Kingdom. She meets new people and finally feels like she belongs somewhere. Will it last? Or will she be forced to moved back home?
1. Chapter 1

_Honk, Honk!_

The loud honks from the bus was alerting people it was last call for any passengers. All the passengers began to board the bus to the Mushroom Kingdom. Among the passengers was the sweet young adult, Evelyn.

Evelyn was the type of girl to keep to herself. Not because she was shy but because she just preferred it that way. She was more of an observant type of person.

As she stumbled on the bus, she saw all the cute little toads with their luggage on the bus. They all looked happy and excited to be alive. Probably heading home, Evelyn though. Her luggage was a bit bigger than the toad's luggage. It was obvious she was carrying a lot more. It only made sense to bring so much since she was making a big change in her life.

"Wow." She sighed. "I can't believe I'm finally heading out on my own"

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and heaved her heavy luggage over her shoulder as she made her to way to the closest empty sit. Plop. Her stuff hit the sit hard. She sighed with relieve from burden of her luggage's weight.

She slowly seeped down her seat when she suddenly heard a loud raspy voice, "Hey!"

Evelyn looked up in confusion. "Uhm, hello!" She replied politely.

The toad blinked twice and looked at her. "You dropped this ma'am!" He handed her a silver ring with a blue topaz stone on it. The stone was her birth stone and had her full name engraved in it.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she frantically searched her fingers before reaching up and taking the ring back politely. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" The toad smiled back comfortingly. But he didn't turn around and site back down in his seat just yet. "You don't seem to be from the Mushroom Kingdom."

She smiled feeling slightly uneasy. "Uhm, well I'm not. I'm just starting out on my own. I'm looking for new place to live and I grew up watching miss Princess Peach herself on the television. She's a beautiful and sees sweet. I'm hoping she won't mind me living in the Mushroom Kingdom. It's always been a dream for me to live there. I do hope I get to meet Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi and everyone else!"

The toad nodded in agreement with a huge smile. "The Princess is a very lovely person indeed! Her friends are as well too. She's a very benevolent ruler." His smile faded into a serious look. "Just remember though, there are also bad things that linger around our Mushroom Kingdom. So you must be careful sometimes. But thanks to Mario and Luigi thinks usually stay at peace."

Evelyn nodded. "Thanks for the warning. I will definitely take that into considerations.

The Toad's big grin formed across his face again. "I'm sure though Princess Peach wouldn't mind you having you though."

Evelyn nodded again. "Oh! My name is Evelyn by the way. Sorry for being rude." She let out a nervous chuckle as she held out her hand.

The Toad shook her hand. "Nice to meet you! I know you're gonna love Mushroom Kingdom. Well, I'll leave you be now so you can enjoy the ride there. The trip isn't too far. But there is a nice scenery to take in."

Evelyn moved her luggage so it was sitting closer to the aisle and she was sitting beside the window now. Sure enough the toad was right. The beautiful hills were a luscious green and some of them even touched the sky! The meadow at the base of the hills were covered in yellow, white, and red flowers.

Princess Peach and all her friends, I can't believe I might actually get to meet them all! She thought in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for short chapters! This is mostly to introduce my character and the setting. Seems I also failed to mention my character is human. ;u; Please forgive me, I will go back and make some changes. Very subtle though.**

**Enjoy, please review too!**

-53 mins later-

The bus wheels screeched to a stop. Slinging Evelyn and her belongings forward.

This was it. She finally arrived.

Quickly, she gathered her belongings and gripped her ring tight. She was a bit paranoid of losing it now.

All the toads hopped off the bus one by one. Evelyn figured it was a good idea to allow them to go first so she didn't accidentally hit them with her huge bag.  
>She made sure to grab her purse first and throw it over her head and heaved her big bag on her back and slowly made her down the aisle and down the stairs. She maybe be quiet but sometimes her over clumsy self proved her otherwise.<p>

Once outside she dropped her big bag on the grass off the side of the dirt road. There was a slight breeze that was relaxing. The wind made her auburn hair blow ever so lightly. Her skirt slowly flapped around her mid thigh. It was a bit hotter than she expected. Good thing she work a tank top!

She realized how messy her hair was from the bag shifting off and on her shoulders. Evelyn picked up her scrunchy from her purse and threw it up in a messy ponytail.

Evelyn took a deep breath of the air. I cant believe it. I'm finally here! She thought. I've been dreaming of this for so long!

Looking out into the distance, Mushrooms homes covered the area, they matched all the toads too! Beyond the homes is where the castle lay. The castle in which Princess Peach resides.

Excitement and pure euphoria filled Evelyn's body.

Suddenly she had all the strength in the world to carry her heavy bag. She threw it over her shoulder like it was nothing. A big grin spread across her face. The grin made her seem like she already fit in with the toads! She quickened her pace as she started towards the actual kingdom.

Her head high in the air with pride and excitement causing her to not watch were she was going and

BAM!

Evelyn fell along with her bag. Her purse fell out everywhere on the dirt pathway.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FOUR EYES!" A voice hollered out.

Evelyn grabbed her head and lightly shook it to regain herself. She opened her eyes and saw who the voice belonged to.

It was Waluigi.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY longer chapter~. Hopefully we'll get to the good stuff. :3 Waluigi does not belong to me. He belongs to Nintendo. **

"Well maybe YOU should watch where YOU'RE going." Evelyn shot back at the purple overall mustachio.

Waluigi threw back his head and let out a loud chuckle. "Well at least i didn't drop all my stuff! That's not gonna be fun to have to pick up!"

Her eyes narrowed. "How rude.." She sighed as she realized her first experience at Mushroom Kingdom was already a bad one.

After Waluigi saw the female's dark brown eyes narrow he realized maybe he was being a bit rude. After all he could at least TRY to be nice to the new comer.

Evelyn bent down to begin picking up her stuff.

Waluigi let out a loud and over exhaulted groan. Why he thought. Why do I have to have a conscious? Why can't I just be a little bit more like Wario.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have been so rude. Just.. I don't know.. having an off day maybe?" He grabbed his hat and looked down at her for a minute before bending down to help her.

She sighed softly. "No no no. It's my fault. I was just so excited to be here. I just couldn't wait to go-.. Wait I dunno where I'm going!" She smacked her self in the face feeling embarrassed.

Waluigi threw back his head again and laughed hard. "So you're saying you just came here and started walking off on your own and you don't even know where you're going. How daft are you?" He shook his head lightly from side to side with his hand on her cap.

Evelyn's cheeks brightened with red from embarrassment and from the frustration she felt towards this man. How dare he treat a new person this way! How dare he treat her like rubbish after just arriving to a new environment she knew nothing of but what she caught on television when she was younger. "Well.." She started. "Maybe I could have figured it out down the road after site seeing a bit.."

The man in purple smirked cockily. "If you say so."

Evelyn sighed and pushed her frustration aside along with her pride. She didn't want nothing to do with this man anymore than she already had dealt with. But she knew she needed some sort of help to figure out where she would look for a place to live. "Well, do you know where I need to go to see about getting a home? I'm not picky.. I'm willing to live anywhere. I'm also in need of job somewhere too."

Waluigi raised one eyebrow at the girl. "You'll have to go to Mr. McToad. He's in charge of that." He pointed in a random direction.

Evelyn looked in the direction he pointed. All the houses looked the same.. How in the world was she suppose to find out which one he pointed too?

Evelyn swallowed her pride again, "You wouldn't mind taking me wou-"

He threw his head back and let another one of his loud and obnoxious laughs. "Of course you need my help! You'd definitely get lost easily since you don't know how to tell homes apart from shops here."

Evelyn lifted up her heavy bag and threw it over her shoulder and snatched her purse up in the other hand. "Fine. I'll just do it on my own then!" She huffed./p  
>p dir="ltr"Waluigi grabbed her arm softly. "Now, wait a minute.."<p>

"Don't you tell me to wait a minute!" She raised her voice at the mustachio man. "I accidentally run into you and you've done nothing but mock me! I don't NEED your help. I'm sure I can figure it out on my own."

A twinge of guilt washed over Waluigi. Was he being a bit too hard on her for being new? Possibly. But, he couldn't very well let the girl end up lost around town searching for her destination. Especially since she looked like she was about to fall over from the wait of her bag. Waluigi sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just my personality and how I joke around. Don't take anything personal. I treat everyone everyone the same way!"

The scowl on Evelyn's face was more than enough proof she wasn't amused.

"Look, I'm gonna take you. I promise. Just calm down alright?" Waluigi assured her.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and swallowed her pride once again. "Okay fine."

"Also.. Let me take that!" Waluigi grabbed her bag like it was nothing and threw it over his shoulder. "You look like you're about to fall over. This thing isn't even that heavy!" He chuckled sarcastically.

Evelyn shot him a narrow glace before brushing off his comment and allowing him to carry her bag.

Waluigi began walking towards the directed he pointed at earlier. The walk wasn't too far. Possibly 15 to 20 minutes.

The walk there was silent and awkward with occasional glaces at the beautiful scenery. Evelyn was entranced by how many shops and homes there were. The the bus station it didn't seem as much and they all looked the same. Being up close and personal with them showed how the shops and homes differentiated. The homes were smaller and seemed to be in their own section. While the shops were bigger and had pictures of what they sold in their stores on a small sign by the door frame. The windows displayed many different varies of things being sold. All the things being sold of course by small toads.

I wonder if there's a way to tell the toads apart from each other as well? Evelyn thought.

"So who is Mr. McToad?" Evelyn broke the silence as she threw her gaze towards Waluigi.

"Ah, he's the brother of Toadsworth. He's in charge of the housing here. Ya know, to make sure all the toads have a safe and secure place to live. Especially if there's ever peril in the kingdom. Which with Mario around there doesn't seem to be a lot going on now-a-days." Waluigi rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

"Oh, that's awesome. I wonder if I will get to meet him." She wondered excitedly.

"PUH-Lease. He's over rated." Waluigi replied.

"Well, still I think it would be wonderful to actually get to meet him, Peach, Luigi!" She smiled big.

Finally they had arrived at their destination. Waluigi dropped Evelyn's things lightly on the ground. "Whelp here we are."

Waluigi had a serious look on his face. "Look, I'm really sorry for the way I treated ya today. I actually feel a bit bad for it."

Evelyn smirked at him, "What? You feel things? I thought you could only chastise people."

Waluigi laughed really loudly. "That's the spirit!" He said as he slapped his knee.

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him playfully before turning around walking inside the shop.

Inside the shop, it looked very homely. He probably lives here as well, She thought. To her left she could see a staircase made of mushroom leading to the part she assumed where he slept. Just a few steps in front of her was a counter that covered the whole back wall. To the right of the counter was a flip top that allowed you to easily move from behind and in front of the counter. Behind the counter was a small toad who looked different from the rest of the toads in the village. He was obvious a lot older looking and he had a brown and white mushroom on top of his head. He had a white and grey mustache and beard that went to the middle of his chest. He was turned slightly to the right looking out the window at something.

"Ex-excuse sir!"

The toad seemed shocked to see someone standing there in front of him. He wasn't expecting anyone until his next appointment. "Yes, ma'am? How can I help you today?" He smiled comfortingly at Evelyn.

"Yes, I was informed that you proved home and shelter to people who wish to live here." She said with a big grin on her face.

The Toad's smile slowly faded away. "I'm terribly sorry ma'am we don't have any openings. It's best to schedule an appointment ahead of time and we start the process from there usually but sometimes something opens up. But all the homes I had have already been claimed, my dear, WAY ahead of time. The process usually takes emmonths/em."

The beautiful smile Evelyn presented had vanished. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she think of her living situation before she had came!? Of course she may have jumped the gun a bit but still she figured everything would work out. "Well.. uhm.. thanks anyways..Uhm.. here's my number if you happen to find anything available though.."

"Of course, Miss. I will put you on the waiting list. What did you say your name was again?" He asked as he pulled out a notebook with a list of names and phone numbers.

"Evelyn Dillon." She replied.

The kind Mr McToad wrote down the information and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm really terribly sorry miss. Please do try to have a good day."

Evelyn stepped outside to discover Waluigi waiting for her with his back pressed against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Don't have any open huh?" He asked nonchalantly with a crooked smile.

Evelyn looked up at Waluigi with watery eyes, on the verge of crying. She sighed deeply and wiped them away quickly before he could see. "You knew they wouldn't huh?"

Waluigi shook his head.

Evelyn pressed her back against the wall of the shop and slid down. Letting out another sigh, this time of frustration as she hugged her knees close to her. "How could I have been so dumb? Now, what am I gonna do? I can't go back."

Waluigi lowered his glance down to her. "Why can't you go back?"

Evelyn buried her face into her knees. "I just can't, can we leave it at that please?"

Waluigi shrugged. "Fair enough." He looked up at the sky for a moment then looked back down at her again. "Ya know, you could come stay with me ad my brother for a while until you can get your own place."

Evelyn looked up at him for a second before letting out a loud burst of laughter. "You're joking right?"

Waluigi felt highly offended. "Well, I just thought I'd try to be nice and offer. To at least make up for my rudeness earlier but if you're going to be like that then never mind!" He crossed his arms across his chest firmly

Evelyn wipe away a tear on the side of her eye from the loud cackle she let out. "No, no, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just.. I would have never expected that from you. Please don't be offended! Mister.. Oh hey I never even got your name!"

"Waluigi." He smirked. "My brother's name is Wario and together we're the Wario brothers. And yours..?"

"Evelyn." She offered her hand to shake his.

"Well, Miss Evelyn. Would you want to stay with a strange you just meet and whom you hit it off OH SO WELL with?" He asked sarcastically while offering his hand to her to help her off the ground.

"Evelyn laughed, "Why yes. Sounds perfectly safe and reasonable to me!" She took his hand and he lifted her up from the ground.

"Oh hey, " Waluigi exclaimed. "I just realized.. I made a pun! Get it, 'hit it off?' Because we ran into each other?"

Evelyn giggled. "Oh you're so PUNNY."

They both slapped their knees as they laughed.

"Well shall we, Miss Evelyn?" He asked as he reached for her bag and threw it over his shoulder like before and gestured towards the way they needed to go.

"Indeed we shall!" She said cheerfully.

Together they started towards the way to Waluigi and his brothers home. After all, how bad could it be?


	4. Chapter 4

The whole walk to Waluigi's home was an interesting one. They asked questions to get to know each other better so they weren't total strangers.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Evelyn asked.

"Cause mischief." Waluigi smirked.

Evelyn scowled. Definitely not the answer she was looking for. Perhaps she was making a big mistake by taking him up for his offer. Still, she didn't have anywhere else to go for now. So what choice did she really have?

The scowl on Evelyn's face showed she wasn't pleased. "Oh it's all in good fun nothing serious!" Waluigi explained.

Evelyn shrugged. "To each his own."

"In fact.. I was on my way to cause a few pranks to the Mario brothers. Harmless pranks. " He emphasized harmless.

"Ah we're here!" Waluigi exclaimed as he pointed proudly at his home.

Waluigi's home looked like an average every day home. It was a tan color with a black shingled room. The windows had white shutters. The house was only one story so Evelyn wondered how many rooms it really had then. It look a bit bigger than she imagined though. She realized the location finally. They were outside of the village. The toads little homes easily covered the humble abode. Looking to the right, there was a perfect view of the castle.

Waluigi walked towards the small porched and stepped up the only two stairs. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door before turning slightly to the left and gesturing for her to follow him.

Evelyn hesitated before following his gestured.

Once inside, Waluigi gently put her bag down and stepped aside to allow her inside.

Evelyn was horrified.

The place was a wreck to say the least. The living room consisted of two loveseats that were beige and a decent sized television hung on the white wall in the middle. The walls had pictures hung of Wario and Waluigi some of them were together in the pictures some of them they were alone. On either end of the loveseats were wooden end tables that had lamps. One lamp was purple and then other was yellow. On top of the lamps were dirty looking shirts. There was dirty dishes stacked on the end tables and empty cups. There was a half opened pizza box on the couch which led Evelyn to be the reason why there was so many crumbs on the couches.

Evelyn looked at Waluigi wide eyed with her mouth forming an O.

"What?" He asked as if confused by her reaction.

"It's... just so.. messy.." She said without thinking.

Waluigi growled and said through his teeth . "Well it's not like I was expecting a visitor! Or should I say house guest."

Evelyn cringed as she realized she really spoke out of line. Especially since he was being nice to offer her to stay there for a bit. You have to make the best of a bad situation. She thought. But it's not like this was the bad situation. Heck, this was already a million times better than her situation before moving here.

"I'm really sorry.." She said in a low voice.

He looked at her with a blank look. "Don't worry about it. You speak your mind! I like that. You should always speak your mind even if people don't like it. Because who cares if they dont? " He smirked before letting out another of his infamous chuckles.

She nodded. "I'm not one to make people mad though.. I like to keep the peace."

Waluigi shrugged. "Lemme show you around now."

She nodded once again as she followed Waluigi to the next room over which was the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't any better than the living room. There were caked on food spots on the grey counters. There was a mount of dishes in the sink. The brown hard wood floor also had old food crude caked on and looked like it hadn't been swept or moped in days. Some of the wooden cabinets were slightly opened because things weren't properly put in there.

Evelyn took a quick look at the mess before turning her head away from the kitchen. She felt embarrassment for his own messy house;

Waluigi snickered. "Right this way and I will show you where the bathroom and guest room is."

Evelyn followed behind Waluigi as he took her down a hall that looked similar to the walls of the living room. Down the hall there was two walnut colored doors on the right and one on the left. There was another door at the very end of the hall. "This is the master bedroom which is Wario's room." He rolled his eyes as he pointed to the room at the end of the hallway. "This is my room." He opened the door the room on the right closest to the master bedroom.

The inside of his bedroom was.. clean? Evelyn accidentally let a small gasp out as she saw how tidy it was. The purple bedspread with an upside down L was perfectly tucked it. It had matching purple pillows that also had upside down L's on it. The wooden dresser on the right was perfectly organized. He had few bottles of different kinds of cologne. No clothes was on the floor at all.

Waluigi raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Were you expecting a mess?" He smirked "I like to keep my space clean."

Evelyn chuckled nervously. "Uhm.. Maybe.."

Waluigi nodded to the room that was adjacent to his. "That's the guest room and across the hall is the bathroom." He closed the door as they slowly backed out of the room.

The headed back towards the living room and Waluigi grabbed her heavy bag and walked back to the guest room. He plopped the bag right on the bed. "Make yourself at home!"

She was right behind him with her purse in her hand now. "Uhm, should you see if it's okay with your brother first?"

He scoffed, "I know he won't care. Plus if he does he can bite me for all I care."

She giggled nervously. "If you say so.."

Waluigi turned around, making his way to the living room and left Evelyn alone in the room.

Evelyn looked around the guest room it looked similar to Waluigi's room. Except the bed had white bedspread on it. The dresser was the same one Waluigi had in his room except there was nothing in the dresser and nothing on top of it either. The room was bland looking. It was probably hardly ever touched or used. She noticed the dust on dresser and bed frame. She looked at her things laying on top of the bed and began unpacking them and laying them in the draws. Should I even be putting this up? He said a few days. There really isn't much of a reason to put these up. Oh well.. She thought.

SLAM!

The front door slammed open causing Evelyn to jump out of her skin.

"HEY, HEY BROTHER! How's my favorite brother?" A loud deep voice rang in the living room.

Evelyn peaked out the door and seen the bulky, short man grab his brother up in a hug. "Eheheh." Waluigi half chuckled.

Evelyn slowly walked out of the room and down the hall to the living room. She stood there awkwardly with her hands behind her back, waiting for the hug to break.

Wario spotted a figure out the corner of his eye standing in front of the hallway. He raised an eyebrow, "And you are..?"

Evelyn smiled as sweetly as she could. First impressions always matter. "H-Hi! My name is Evelyn." She waved awkwardly.

Waluigi chimed in, " Yeah, by the way, we have a house guest now."

Wario narrowed his eyes at Waluigi. "And you were gonna tell me when..?"

"Now." Waluigi smiled innocently.

Wario shifted his gaze over to Evelyn. She gulped. Wario had some pretty scary eyes. Waluigi did too but Wario's was different. Wario stepped closer to Evelyn and brought his face just inches away from her face. He was way too close for comfort as he examined her. Evelyn could feel his breath on her skin, it made her skin crawl. This man was indeed bad news, she feared. Wario let out a grunt.

Waluigi laughed and put his hand on Wario's shoulder to ease him away from Evelyn. "Alright that's enough scaring the poor girl."

Wario smirked and pulled away from Evelyn's face. "I had her shaking like a leaf!" He bellowed.

Evelyn's face turned red with anger. She bit her tongue from saying anything. Plus since Waluigi was becoming her friend she didn't want to offend him anymore than she already did today.

Wario offered his hand. "Name's Wario."

She took his hand and shook it.

"House guest, eh? How long are you staying?" Wario questioned

Evelyn opened her mouth to speak but Waluigi chimed in. "She's staying for a few days. She's having some personal issues. I offered her the chance."

Evelyn looked up gratefully at Waluigi. For someone who was mischievous he did help her out quite a bit already.

Wario crossed his arms and nodded. "I see. Well make yourself at home." He turned around and grabbed his keys. "I'm gonna go out and grab some grub. Anyone want to come? "

Waluigi raised his hand and flapped it around. "I do!" He turned his gaze back to Evelyn. "Why don't you stay here for a bit and make yourself comfy? I'm sure you still need to unpack and I know you had a pretty rough day. Considering who you ran into today." Waluigi smirked sarcastically.

Evelyn considered this for a moment. Some relaxation would be nice. It would also give her time to try and sort things out properly. Evelyn finally nodded in agreement. "Yeah okay sure."

Waluigi and Wario walked out the door and they were off.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, its been an hour already and they're still not back. Evelyn thought. Maybe they got side tracked?

She was sitting on the edge of the bed tapping her foot on the floor. The living room and kitchen were still a disaster.

Hmm.. she thought. I guess it would be a nice suprise for them to see cleaned.

-Two hours later-

Still not back yet. What's up with that? She thought furiously. The hunger was starting to take it's course on her body. She could feel it rumble with hunger.

At least the house was clean now.

She sighed softly and flicked on the television on.

After watching a few minutes of television she could slowly feel herself drifting off to sleep land. She decided to close her eyes and lay down on the now cleaned loveseat and fell into a slumber.

-1:02am-

Waluigi and Wario burst through the front door laughing up a storm. Not realizing Evelyn was fast asleep on the couch.

"Oh man! That was hilarious! I c-"

"SHHHH. " Waluigi hushed Wario as they walked through the door. "Good thing I noticed our friend passed out on the couch before your loud mouth woke her up." He whispered.

Waluigi grabbed the remote and flicked the television off and turned off the lamp beside her.

Waluigi glanced down at his watch. "1:02am?!" He exclaimed in a normal voice. Quickly he covered his mouth after doing so.

Evelyn sighed softly and groaned as she turned over on her other side still dead asleep.

Wario was holding leftover pizza from where they had ate. "Wellll... She needs to wake up anyways if she's hungry. Or at least get her to the bed."

"Yeah I hate to wake her though. So I guess I'll carry her." Waluigi moved closer to where Evelyn was asleep and looked down at her carefully. He could see the peaceful look on her face as she slept. A gentle smile spread across his face as he leaned over and carefully scooped her up in his arms. Evelyns face rested on his chest.

Wario let out a huge yawn. "I'm off to sleep. My company ain't gonna run it's self." He walked down the hall and opened the door to the room at the very end of the hall.

Waluigi proceded to carry Evelyn in his arms down the hall towards the guest room. Carefully, he twisted the door knob with his hand as he shifted Evelyn's weight closer to him. Her full body pressed against his now. All of a sudden, Waluigi didn't feel like himself. What was he doing? Caring a girl whom he barely knew to her bed? This wasn't Waluigi. He wasn't nice to people. And he certainly didn't help strangers out.

He scowled as he looked down at her again. Evelyn still had a peaceful look on her face. Immediately, his scowl faded away and was replaced with a gentle smile. He could get use to seeing that look.

He pushed the door open and lightly laid her head lightly on the pillow first, then laid the rest of her body on the bed. Then he made his way to the closet pulled out a blanket out of the closet and laid it on top of her. Softly, he rubbed a stray hair from her face and took her glasses off gently and laid them on the side table. Then slowly pivoted and walked towards the door and closed it lightly behind him.

Waluigi walked towards his room and opened the door and plopped right on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling a for a minute before he decided to put on a little bit of soothing music to help lull him to sleep.

The light slam of the door was enough to wake Evelyn up. Anytime someone ever opened or closed the door to her own bedroom she would immediately wake up no matter how hard or soft they shit it. It was kind of like an alarm clock to her. She jumped awake and sat up in bed. Frantically looking around, trying to figure out where she was.

She glanced at the red light of the alarm clock on the bedside table to decide how late it was.

Evelyn let out a small sigh as she realized it wasn't too terribly late. But she did have a rough day. It was no wonder why she passed on out the couch. She laid back down on the bed as she stared at the ceiling pondering about her day. All in one day, she had met a stranger, a not so friendly stranger and still ended up staying at his place for a bit.

Great. She thought. I've gone off the deep end. I didn't really have much of a choice though. He was nice enough to offer. So he wasn't THAT unfriendly..

The anxiety in the pit of her stomach was overwhelming Evelyn. There was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep. She had to figure out what she was going to do and quick. There's no telling how much longer she was going to be able to stay here. They would probably want her gone quick. No one likes it when people get in their way.

Evelyn tossed and turned before ultimately giving up and grabbed her purse to pull out her phone. Her phone's battery power was diminishing. It only had 5% left. After fumbling through her purse for a good minute she found her charger and plugged her phone up.

The clock now read 1:04am. It was getting super late and she knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. She exhaled with frustration.

Evelyn rose up from the bed and began making her way towards the bathroom. On her way there, she heard Waluigi playing music. Also, his door was open. Maybe she should see if he was awake still.

She turned away from the bathroom and walked towards Waluigi's room instead. Poking her head from around the corner, she could see Waluigi laying there on the bed with his arms behind his head. She was unsure if he was awake or not so she knocked very lightly.

Waluigi looked up immediately and feeling suprised. "You awake already?"

Evelyn looked at the ground. "I.. uh, can't go back to sleep."

Waluigi reach over and turned his boom box off before sitting up in bed. "Well that's alright. I haven't been able to sleep either. Too much on our minds! They won't be quiet for us to sleep!" He playfully stated over dramatically.

Evelyn smiled politely at him, "Yes. Indeed. Is there something we can do to make us ultimately pass out?"

He thought for a second. "Video games?"

Evelyn's eyes widened. Of course! That was it. Video games was a good way to relief stress and anxiety. It was something she did frequently back home to escape the sometimes unbearable reality. "Most definitely!" She grinned.

Waluigi rose from his bed and made his way to the living room with Evelyn behind him.

Waluigi flicked on the television and turned the Wii U on with a game that was already in the system.

Mario Kart 8 in blue letters popped up on the screen.

Waluigi handed her a controller and grabbed one for his self.

When the menu came up he selected two player online.

"This button is to acc-"

"Hey I know how to play. I love this game!" Evelyn interrupted excitedly.

Waluigi smirked at her enthusiasm. "Well then I assumed you won't lose then!"

They waited for the game to connect online as they selected their character. Waluigi, of course, chose his self. Evelyn on the other hand was having a hard time deciding. But ultimately chose Luigi.

Waluigi looked at Evelyn with a scowl, "Why didja choose Luigi?"

"Well, he has always been my favorite character."

Waluigi narrowed his eyes at her and thought, of course he is. Waluigi has always considered Luigi to be his rival just as Wario considered Mario to be his rival.

They finally found a match. The race had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**I realized I made a few mistakes with the story. I will go back and fix them. I knew they were there but I was kinda hoping no one would notice before I could fix them but they're a bit obvious. So sorry folks. Thanks for the reviews though! Please continue to fav and review~. I promise the story will get better. Thanks to the people that still continued to read even though I made mistakes. (I'm sure there's a bunch of grammatical errors as well.) Please bare with me. ;;**

"DANG IT." Waluigi shouted and completely forgetting that Wario was thing Wario slept like he's was dead. Good thing too, no one wants to wake Wario up.

Evelyn giggled maniacally as she held first place easily with a big gap between her and Waluigi. Waluigi was in second place and back behind with everyone else trying ever so desperately to catch up to her to avail. The best part was they were playing on her favorite map, Rainbow Road.

"Woo! I did it~." She chanted as she crossed the finished line in first place. Of course she was going to win. She'd played that map over and over, never getting tired of it ever.

Waluigi smacked himself lightly in the face, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Not bad for a girl, I suppose."

Evelyn smirked proudly with her head held high.

Waluigi chuckled and patted her head lightly. "You're alright.. Wanna play another round?" He asked eagerly ready to beat her this time.

Evelyn shook her head no. "I think I'm good now."

Waluigi glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Suit yourself." He began starting up a match with just himself and other online players.

Evelyn put her controller up on top of the Wii U and sit beside Waluigi on the couch and watched as he played. She figured playing the game would tire her but it only made her more awake.

"Maybe we should just stay up all night and day." Evelyn suggested.

Waluigi looked down at her for a second before having to return his gaze to the game again. "Care to wager on this? Just in case one of us falls asleep?" Waluigi loved to gambled. It was one of his favorite things besides video games and pulling pranks on the Mario Brothers.

Evelyn put a finger to her chin while she considered his wager. "I guess it just depends on the steaks. But, I must warn you. I'm not even tired right now and I do have a bit advantage, I slept while you and Wario were out. By mistake anyways.." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Pfft, you'll need that advantage if you think you're going to beat me." Waluigi winked playfully at her. "As for the wages, if I win then you owe me a favor later on. I'm not sure what the favor will be, but just know that you will owe me one." Waluigi smirked. The purple marks around his eyes shown he had played this game before.

"And if I win then you have to take me to meet Mario and the gang!" Evelyn finished with excitement. She was an expert at staying up late. Especially when it came to video games

"So, I assume it's a deal then?" Waluigi asked while holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal!" Evelyn grabbed his hand excitedly and shook it.

Waluigi glanced at the clock. "It's only 2:47am right now. How about we make our goal till 12pm? If we both make it to 12pm then we'll just call it a truce. Unless.. you think you can handle staying up ALL day too?" He smirked at her.

"Pfft, bring it on! I can stay up forever if I need to!" Evelyn exclaimed in excitement.

-Few hours later-

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The clock on the wall was louder than usual it seemed. Evelyn could feel herself growing exhausted with each second of the clock ticking. Her and Waluigi were sitting on the couch beside each other watching some boring show that Evelyn was hardly paying attention to. She was focusing all her power to stay away. Meeting Mario and friends was something she just HAD to do. Winning this bet was the only way she believed she was going to get to full fill her dream.

Evelyn looked over at Waluigi and he didn't seem tired at all! He seemed as wide awake as before! She let out a big yawn.

Waluigi snickered. "You know you're going to lose. So maybe you should give up while it's 5am." The sun was barely rising and sky was turning a lighter blue. The birds chirped loudly. "Pretty soon Wario will be getting up soon too."

Evelyn sighed and relaxed her back on the couch. "I'm not giving up." Although the couch felt extremely comfy. She absolutely refused to give up. But, maybe she could close her eyes a little bit and relax them.

Waluigi looked out the corner of his eye and seen her about to drift off to sleep. He gave her a smirk as she slowly drifted off to dream land once more. A small sigh escaped his lips as he felt relieved that he had one the bet for sure. Then he plopped his back against the couch and slowly fell asleep too.

-4:07pm-

Waluigi slowly opened his eyes and stood up stretching and arching his back. He glanced up at the clock. "Dang, we must have been super tired." He turned around and looked down at Evelyn who was still fast asleep in the same position he had last saw her in.

"Heh." Waluigi made his way to the kitchen to prepare some dinner. He could at the very least make her something to eat since he won their bet.

Evelyn's senses overwhelmed her ans she woke up with her stomach in agonizing pain. That's right. She never ate anything last night. Too many distractions caused her to forget her hunger with being exhausted and playing video games with Waluigi. She adjusted her crooked glasses. She must have fallen asleep with them on.

Evelyn could smell the delicious aroma of Italian food coming from the kitchen. It made her stomach pang with hunger even more as her mouth watered. She knew exactly what it was from the smell.

Pasta.

She could practically taste the garlicy tomato basil sauce as she walked towards the kitchen.

When she arrived, she was shocked to see Waluigi cooking it. He didnt seem like a cooking type of person.

She slowly crept up behind Waluigi as he was at the stove. "I lost the bet huh?"

Waluigi was surprised to hear her voice but turned around immediately and flashed her a cocky smile. "Yep. "

Evelyn sighed softly with disappointment.

Waluigi drained the water for the noodles and put the finishing touches on the sauce before mixing it all together. He reached up in the cabinet and pulled out two plates. First he made a plate for her and then made a plate for himself.

Evelyn kindly took the plate of food he presented her. Evelyn could hardly wait. She grabbed a fork full of pasta and stuffed it in her mouth. The taste was substantial. She had never tasted anything like it. But then again she was also extremely hungry. Either way she was content.

"Hey Waluigi, what exactly is it you do? Ya know job wise. " she asked.

"I mooch off my brother." He answered nonchalantly.

Evelyn looked up from her pasta for a second. "Why?"

Waluigi shrugged. "Well he has his own company he doesn't really need me. I generally try to keep the place clean for him though at least. Funny thing is when you came over I was actually in a bad mood so i went out and decided to get some air. And i thought it would be fun to play a few pranks too. Well to put it simple he doesn't really need my help at all. I just kinda take up space. "

Evelyn looked at him with sympathy. "Oh. That sounds terrible. "

Waluigi shrugged again with an emotionaless expression. "It is what it is. "

Both Evelyn and Waluigi finished their pasta in a matter of minutes. Waluigi took both their dishes and washed them in the sink.

"Oh by the way, the house looked great when we came home. Thanks a lot for doing it." Said Waluigi.

Evelyn smiled brightly with a slight blush on her cheek. "It's nothing really! I figured it's the least i can do to show my appreciation. "

Waluigi chuckled. "I guess I still owe you to see Mario and the gang huh?"

Evelyn's eyes widened. "But I lost the bet!"

Waluigi nodded. "I'll still take you to meet them. They're having a party for Mario anyways tomorrow. Wario and I had plans to crash it. But I feel like it would be a good time for you to meet everyone."

Evelyn grabbed Waluigi and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! You're the best! "

Waluigi looked down at her hugging him with his arms out to the side. He instantly felt awkward. Evelyn was so short compared to him. Her head laid perfectly on his chest. No one other than Wario has hugged him before. But this hug was.. different. He felt a sudden warm feeling in his chest. It felt weird and he didn't understand it. At the same time he kinda liked it. The feeling made him feel almost whole. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Doing so, intensified the feeling in his chest.

The hug ended too soon as Evelyn pulled away grinning excitedly as she adjusted her glasses. Waluigi unwillingly let her go. He knew right then and there he was addicted to this feeling.

They both stared at each other for a second.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Evelyn asked as she interrupted the silence.

Waluigi put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Nothing really. I just kinda loaf around most of the day or go out and bother people."

Evelyn smiled uneasily. "Maybe you could show me around town?"

Waluigi nodded. "I suppose I could do that. Probably pick up some sweets for Wario while we're at it. If he doesn't have sugar he's very grumpy." 

In town, Evelyn noticed a lot of people weren't too happy with Waluigi. All of them scowled at them as they walked by. Evelyn had her purse strap criss crossed over her body.

Waluigi didn't think nothing of it as they continued to walk.

She must not have noticed the faces of the villagers before when they were walking to Wario's home. Then she thought again, I don't remember seeing a lot of villagers last time. They must have all been getting off work and going home.

The streets were more crowded than before and she was really seeing how they felt about Waluigi. Most of the toads were stopping

They stopped in front of the local bakery. Evelyn could see all kinds of colorful cupcakes and cakes the store had on display. There was a sign hanging above the door had a cake on it.

Waluigi pushed open the door and made his way inside with Evelyn behind him.

"Waluigi! Good to see you!" A toad from behind the counter called. The toad looked much like rest in town. Except she was a light pink and a bit smaller than the rest.

Waluigi smiled and waved. "Hi Sweet Pea."

"Causing mischief again today are we?" Sweet Pea asked in a concern yet sarcastic tone.

"Nah not today. Trying to cut back." He said sarcastically. Waluigi cut back on mischief? Puh-lease! "I'm actually just showing my friend here around town. She's new. " He gestured to Evelyn.

"Oh! A friend? A girl? How spectacular!" Sweet Pea exclaimed as she made her way to way to the girl.

Evelyn smiled and bent down to the toad's level and shook her hand. "Your shop looks amazing and delicious. Oh my name is Evelyn." She said as she sniffed the air. The sweet delicious aroma filled her nose and she could practically taste all the sweets.

Sweet Pea smiled. "Thanks so much. Also welcome to the mushroom kingdom." She turned her gaze to Waluigi. "So the usual I'm assuming? She asked as she made her way back to behind the counter.

Waluigi nodded. "You know what Wario likes."

Sweet Pea grabbed a big paper bag and began to stuff it with all of Wario's favorite sweet treats. Waluigi fished out the money he had in his pocket that Wario had gave him to get his delicious treats.

Evelyn was looking around at the delicious sweets lying around the store. Some of them cakes, some of them cookies.

Waluigi handed Sweet Pea the money and rang up the transaction.

Sweet Pea looked over at Evelyn who was eye balling some delicious brownies with chocolate icing on it. Sweet pea smiled at her before grabbing a seperate small bag and placing one of the brownies in the bag for Evelyn. "This is a treat for Evelyn." She smiled and pushed the bag towards Waluigi.

Waluigi sighed. "You know I can't buy that."

Sweet Pea shook her head. "This is on me."

Evelyn walked over to Waluigi and Sweet Pea and seen the smaller bag. "This is for you." Sweet Pea handed Evelyn the bag.

Evelyn frowned. "But I dont have any money."

Sweet Pea smiled. "Consider this a gift. A welcome home gift."

"O-OH! Well thank you ma'am! This is awfully generous of you. If I had the money right now I would love to buy more treats from you." She sighed.

Sweet Pea put a finger to her chin. "Well if you're looking for a job I can always use help around here. I have been wanting to start a delivery service."

Evelyn's eyes widen. "I would love to work here but my only issue is I don't know the town very well."

"Well how about this, take some time to figure out the town and come back and the job will be waiting for you." Sweet Pea smiled.

Evelyn's mouth dropped at the offer. She couldn't believe how sweet she was. I guess she should expect that from a toad who works with cake all the time. "Yes ma'am!" She grinned.

Waluigi frowned at Sweet Pea. "How come you've never asked me if I wanna work here."

Sweet Pea giggled. "You never asked! But now that you've mentioned it. We could always use help unload boxes, lifting heaving things, and of course reaching for really high things. My poor husband is just as short as I am and can barely lift the boxes. It would really help us out."

Waluigi nodded. "Do you even have to ask. Of course you know I'll help you."

"Great! So let me know when you're both ready for the jobs!" She exclaimed as she clasped her hands together

"Sure will!" Waluigi called back as he and Evelyn walked out the door and walked out.

Evelyn was eager to eat her treat.

Waluigi walked towards the nearest bench. They both sat down as Evelyn opened the small bag and pulled out the brownie. Her mouth watered in anticipation.

Evelyn was about to take a big bite of the brownie when she noticed out the corner of her eye Waluigi sitting and waiting patiently for her to finish.

She looked at the brownie then baxk at him. Taking the brownie and braking it into two she offered him the other half with a smile on her face. "It wouldn't be right if I didn't share this with you."

Waluigi looked at the brownie in her hand with a surprised look on his face. It did look delicious. "This is yours though.. She gave it to you."

Evelyn smiled kindly. "I know but it wouldn't be fair. After all you've done for me the least I could do is share this with you.

Waluigi returned the smile as he took the brownie. No one had ever shared with him before. Ever. Wario always kept the sweets for himself. But he was never too interested in them in the first place.

They both ate it together happily and watched the day slowly turn into night. Funny how fast a day goes when you sleep most of it away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter I was having somewhat of a writers block and I was super busy. But here it is. I hope you enjoy~. Please don't forget to favorite and review. 3 Thanks so much.**

-Later on that evening.-

When Waluigi and Evelyn arrived back home. Wario was waiting impatiently for his fix. He NEEDED sugar.

Evelyn and Waluigi walked through the door to find Wario waiting for them. Evelyn was smiling about the wonderful day she had.

"WHERE'S MY STUFF!?" Wario asked agressive.

"Calm down. They're right here." Waluigi replied while holding up the big brown bag.

Wario snatched it up and opened it up and counted to make sure all his sweets were there that he always got.

Waluigi rolled his eyes.

Wario ran off with his bag of treats to his room and slammed the door shut.

Evelyn giggled. "He sure loves sweets."

"Yep. Which is why I don't even bother asking for any." Waluigi sighed. "But that brownie was sure delicious huh?" He threw a smile her way. Believe it or not, he had the best time of his life this passed day and half. Never did he think a stranger could make him feel this happy just by doing little small things. "Thanks again for sharing it with me."

Evelyn smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"You better get some decent sleep tonight though." Waluigi stated firmly. "Don't want you passing out at the party."

Evelyn smiled with excitement. She began to wonder what everyone would be like.

"I bet Princess Peach is as sweet as Sweet Pea. And I bet the Mario brothers are handsome like they are on television." She sighed dreamily.

Waluigi narrowed his eyes at her. "Possibly.." He felt a small sting of pain in his chest. Unsure of why he felt it, he dismissed it. Whatever it was it hurt and he didn't want to feel it again.

Waluigi stretched and yawned. "We should probably go ahead and go to bed. Not sure how long the party is gonna last but I do know it starts at 3pm in the castle."

Evelyn followed behind Waluigi as they made their ways to their rooms. Evelyn stopped in the door way of the guest room. "Waluigi?" She said before he closed his door.

"Yes?" He asked as he walked back over to her.

She looked up at him and and gave him a small smile. "Thank you so much.. For everything. For allowing me a temporary place to stay and for taking me out to town. If it wasn't for your kindness I'm not sure what kind of mess I would be in. Probably alone and miserable. Not only that but you're taking me to meet Mario and the gang! I honestly couldn't ask for more."

Waluigi's heart began to race as he saw the loving look in her eye. Why was she looking at him like that? Its not like he did anything special. Okay well maybe he did help a random stranger in need but still.. Maybe I'm getting soft? He thought. It was overwhelming his mind. A small blushed formed on his cheeks. "I-I mean.. it was nothing really.." He stuttered.

Evelyn sighed softly. "Well it meant the world to me. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly.

Waluigi stood there in awe. What was going on? Why was he feeling this way? How was she doing this to him? He finally returned the hug and closed his eyes while the hug lasted. The warmth is his chest was stronger than before. The touch of his torso against hers was overwhelming euphoric.

Evelyn pulled away and Waluigi unwillingly let go again. "Goodnight." She said softly before turning around and closing the door softly.

Waluigi was standing there in awe for a moment before turning towards his room and closing the door behind him.

Evelyn changed into her pajamas and snuggled under the blankets while laying her glasses on the side table. Why was Waluigi acting so weird before? Was it something I said or worse maybe something I did? So many questions buzzed around in her head. He blushed she knew that much. Maybe she angered him but he was doing his best to hold back. She gasped, "I bet that's what it was. He doesn't like it when I hug him and I made him mad. But wait wasn't he blushing before I hugged him?" She scratched her head while letting out a big yawn and fell asleep almost immediately.

Waluigi sat down on his bed and looked at his hands. Why was he feeling this way? How can one girl have this much power over him? The feeling from the hug.. it was nice but why am I feeling it? Waluigi thought as he clinched his fist. He stripped himself down to his underwear and pulled back the covers and snuggled into them. "Why does this keep happening? I don't like feeling so.. vulnerable. But at the same time.. it feels nice." Waluigi huffed out a loud sigh before rolling on her right side. "I feel so.. alive.. " He grabbed his chest where he felt the warmth while he slowly drifted off to dream land.

-Next Day.-

Evelyn opened her eyes and yawned big. She looked out the window with one eye opened because of the blinding sun. It was a really beautiful morning.

Suddenly she realized, "Today's the day!" She exclaimed with excitement.

Evelyn threw open the door and went to Waluigi's room and knocked on his door light. "Waaaluuuiiiggiii.." She sang softly.

No answer.

She frowned and shrugged. "I guess I could take advantage of this by taking a shower. Maybe he'll be up by the time I finished."

Evelyn hastily went back the room and grabbed a shirt and a skirt from the drawers along with her toiletries.

Waluigi was woken up by his alarm clock. He smacked the annoyance silent. Then rose from the bed like a zombie and groaned.

Waluigi stood up slowly and grabbed a shirt from the closet and another pair of black overalls.

He opened the door to find the shower going.

Evelyn's singing was emitting from the door. She always loved singing songs in the shower. It made the shower even more relaxing.

Waluigi yawned again and made his way to the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

Evelyn shut off the shower and grabbed the towel hanging up. She dried her body completely off and threw on her clothes.

As she walked out the bathroom, the aroma of breakfast filled her nose. Her mouth watered in anticipation. She ran to the bedroom and grabbed her glasses as she followed her nose towards the wonderful smell with her towel in her hand still.

Waluigi had just finished making breakfast as he saw Evelyn enter the kitchen. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"You seem happy." Waluigi stated.

"Of course I'm happy! I'm gonna be meeting my childhood hero!" She chimed excitedly.

The food he had prepared was laid out so they could get what they wanted. Waluigi took his gloves off and washed his hands as Evelyn began to make her own plate. He dried his hands off with a near by towel and placed his gloves back on. Then began preparing his own plate.

Waluigi made his way to the living room carrying his plate. Evelyn stopped mid bite to follow behind him as they sat on the couch together flicking through the television.

"Is Wario going to be joining us?" Evelyn asked.

"Nah, he's alright at work. He left a note on the counter saying he's skipping breakfast so he can surprise Mona." Waluigi replied. He took a big bite of his eggs and began to scarf them down.

"Will I meet her as well today?" Evelyn asked eagerly.

"Possibly. She may come to the party. That's if Wario decides to go. I guess I should have told him our plan to go together." Waluigi shrugged. "We'll leave him a note."

Evelyn nodded and took another bite of her food. It's gonna be hard not to look at the clock, Evelyn thought. Her eyes glanced at the clock. There's was still a while before the party. "Is there anything we can do to make the time pass by faster?" She whined.

Waluigi put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure.. We could play video games? Or just sit here and look dumbfoundedly at the clock." He snickered sarcastically.

Evelyn frowned. She was ready for the party now. She didn't want to wait a few more hours. "I'm not much of a patient person.." She admitted. Her impatiences was the reason why she she in her predicament. If only she would have waited just a little bit longer and actually looked farther into getting a place here she wouldn't be freeloading off some strangers she met the other day. She leaned over and held her face in her hands with her elbows on her knees while looking at the television. She laid her plate aside. Waluigi took both of their plates to the kitchen and came back and sat back where he was.

Waluigi looked at her. "We'll do something to make time go by fast. Or.." He pondered.

"Or what?" She asked impatiently.

"We could show up a little bit early. I don't see why not. I could always scary Luigi then. He'd never expect it." Waluigi stated sarcastically.

"They wouldn't mind that?!"

"They might not. I dunno to be honest." He shrugged. "But it would be a good time for you to get to know them before the actual party."

Evelyn gasped. "That's perfect! I can't believe I'm actually going to Mario's party. I'm so excited!"

"Yeah I know you won't shut up about it." Waluigi playfully teased as he rolled his eyes.

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him and threw one of the couch pillows at him.

Waluigi looked at her with his eyes wide. Then threw the pillow back at her.

And so the pillow fight ensued. Waluigi grabbed a pillow while Evelyn held on to the one he had tossed at her.

Waluigi took the first swing.

Evelyn ducked just in time for it to miss. She retaliated with a swing towards his lower torso.

Waluigi jumped back and dodged. He jumped on top of the couch. "Aha! Nice try, four eyes!"

Evelyn jumped on top of the couch with him. "I'll show you four eyes!" She lunged the pillow towards his abdomen. It landed perfectly, knocking him back a bit.

"Oooo! You got me!" He gasped as he grasped his abdomen with his left hand. "But you'll have to do better than that!" Waluigi brought his pillow up and smacked her dead on the face.

The blow caused her glasses to fall off and land on the floor. The unexpected blow also caused her to loose her balance on the wobbly couch. Next thing she knew she was falling. Closing her eyes, she waited for the floor to come to her.

Finally she opened her eyes to discover.. She was floating! Only she wasn't. In the mist of the fall, Waluigi had hopped off the couch and caught her. She looked up confused.

"I'm really sorry about that.." Waluigi was looking down at her with a concerned looked. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

Evelyn started laughing. "No it's fine. I don't really have a good sense of balance. It doesn't take much to make me fall over!"

Waluigi looked deep into her eyes, taking full advantage of her glasses not being on. Her eyes were glassy from laughing so hard but he could see how dark they were. The darkness of them didn't change the beauty though. He felt himself getting lost in them.

Evelyn looked back into Waluigi's eyes. He also had dark eyes. She could see how vulnerable he was right now. It's like he just let all his emotional walls down to make sure she was okay. But why?

Waluigi broke the gaze and stood Evelyn up right on the floor. Then grabbed her glasses on the floor and handed them to her.

Evelyn grabbed her glasses from Waluigi hand and placed them back on her face. It felt so nice to see so much clearer.

"Thanks!" She said cheerfully as she looked back into Waluigi's eyes again. His walls were back up. The caring look in his eyes faded to a cold hard look. Almost like he felt nothing.

All of a sudden, Wario burst through the door with a girl attached to his side. The girl was laughing while Wario charged through the door, following him closely. "I told you not to follow me!" Wario hollered at her.

The girl giggled. "But Wario I wanna go to Mario's party!"

Wario stood in front of the girl with his arms folded tight over his chest. "I'm not going to Mario's party! Unless Waluigi wants to crash it that is." Wario shot a smirk over towards Waluigi.

Waluigi shook his head. "I kinda... Promised Evelyn I'd take her to meet everyone.." He put his hand on his head and adjusted his hat.

Wario whipped around and jumped from shock. "WHAT!? AND YOU WEREN'T GONNA TELL ME?"

Waluigi shrugged. "I figured you'd be at work most of the day. You're home early."

"Well I left early to escape from her." Wario rolled his eyes as he pointed over his shoulder at the girl. "Mona over heard me talking about the party and then I had to escape."

Waluigi snickered as Evelyn peeked over his shoulder to get a better look at the girl. The girl had a red top on and matching skirt. Her head had a helmet on it with goggles. The boots she was wearing was also red like the rest of her outfit. She had a big fluffy white coat on top of all of it. The color of her hair was a fiery orange. It was a lot lighter than Evelyns hair color.

Mona whined. "But I wanna go too! It will be a lot of fun! Especially if we go together like a date."

Wario's face turned as red as Mona's outfit as he turned around to face Mona. "Me on a date? You're funny, Mona! Really!" Wario let out a fake laugh while slapping his knee.

Mona looked at Wario with her cerulean blue eyes. Her eyes began to water up. "Please..?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

Wario's face changed from kidding around to tenderness. It was pretty obvious he had a soft spot for this Mona. "Alright.. But not as a date! Okay?"

Mona grabbed Wario into a huge hug. "Thanks so much Wario! It means the world to me!" She nuzzled her face next to his as she continued to hug him tight with a slight blush upon her cheeks.

Wario's face continued to glow red as he hugged her back. "It's nothing really.." Both of them were lost in the embrace in each others arms.

Waluigi cleared his throat loudly to remind them, both him and Evelyn were still there.

Sudden realization came over both of them and they quickly let go of each other. Both of their faces still had a red hue.

Evelyn giggled and said softly "That's so adorable."

Mona heard the soft female voice and looked around the room. She spotted Evelyn on the other side of Waluigi. "Hello!" Mona said extremely cheerfully as she waved.

"H-hi!" Evelyn replied with a small wave back.

Mona walked passed Wario and pushed Waluigi aside. "I'm Mona!" She smiled kindly and held out her hand.

Evelyn took her hand and shook it light. "I'm Evelyn."

Mona looked Evelyn up and down real quick. Then Mona looked over at Waluigi. "She's cute! About time you found someone that can put up with ya!" She said only half kidding.

"Heh." Waluigi smirked.

Evelyn smiled uneasily at Mona. "Oh no no no. We're not together. I'm just.. a stranger passing through."

Mona put a finger to her chin and looked at Evelyn to Waluigi then back again. "If you say so!" She let out another giggle. "But you're going to the party too right?"

Evelyn nodded while grinning. "Most definitely! I can't wait! I'm so excited!"

"I know, right! ?" Mona bounced up and down with excitement.

Both Wario and Waluigi rolled their eyes.

Mona gasped. "I can help you get ready then!"

"O-okay!" She agreed unwillingly.

"Yay!" Mona bounced up and down again. She grabbed Evelyn's hand and dragged her to the bathroom. Evelyn looked at Waluigi and Wario with pleading eyes as Mona dragged her to the bathroom. They both snickered as Evelyn was dragged away to her doom.


End file.
